Garo: The Burning Fury
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jaden Yuki is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo in order to fight monsters called Horrors, who have been summoned by the monstrous Horror known as Legules.
1. Chapter 1: Con Artist

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with my newest story. It's called _Garo: The Burning Fury! _Basically, Jaden Yuki is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo in order to fight monsters called Horrors, who have been summoned by the monsterous Horror known as Apostolis.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, but KKSparks helped me out, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I also own Apostolis, Maria, Angel, and Midnight .

I own nothing else.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Now, let's start the story, shall we?

_**When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**_

_**Narration by Zaruba**_

"_Centuries ago, a speices of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."_

"_These Horrors were lead by 10 Majin-Horrors, and one king: Apostolis."_

"_But the Horrors had one enemy: Warriors clad in wolf-themed armor, brandishing powerful weapons. These warriors were called Makai Knights, who protected humanity. They were led by one figure: Garo, the Golden Knight. The strongest Makai Knight."_

"_However, 3 Makai Knights were corrupted, and fell to the side of Apostolis and his army, they were known as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Giru, the Evil Bones Knight, and Zex, the Darkness Knight."_

_However, 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Apostolis and his forces in the Makai Slate, but 12 of the Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by the Fallen Makai Knights, their armors hidden."_

"_The remaining 3 Makai Priests slew the 3 fallen Makai Knights, and cast their armors to the far reaches of the globe."_

"_The 3 remaining Makai Priests parted ways afterwards..."_

"_Now, we turn to today, in the year 20XX, the future, where Humans and Mobians are at peace in a technologically advanced city."_

**Year: 20XX**

**Neo Japan**

**Domino City**

**Duel Academy**

It cuts to a brown haired boy sitting alone in bed, facing a silver haired boy and a black haired girl, the brown haired boy was named Jaden Yuki, the silver haired boy was 15 year old Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff Woods and Lydia Richland-Woods. The girl was Jacob's 12-year old little sister, Scarlet.

"Just ignore Chazz, Jay." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Antonio Garcia from PR Samurai

"Yeah." said Scarlet "Chazz is just being a big meanie."

"Thanks, fellas." said Jaden

"No prob." said Jacob "What're friends for?"

Jaden chuckled

"Just try to get some sleep, 'kay?" said Scarlet

"OK, Scarlet." said Jaden."

With that, Jacob and Scarlet walked out of Jaden's room, and Jaden went to bed, and went off to dreamland

Elsewhere, in the Museum, the Slate of Sealing cracked and shattered, sending fragments everywere, and freeing all of the Horrors, as well as restoring the armors of Kiba, Giru and Zex.

(OP: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" By JAM Project)

(**Time's Up! ****Haritsumeraret****a**) Jaden and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(**Strained At! Seijaku wa naka de!**) It shows Ganondorf as Dark Knight Kiba, Luke Valentine as Darkness Knight Zex, and Luke's younger brother, Jan as Bones Knight Giru.

(**Warning! ****jaaku na kage ga ugomeku**) It shows Apostolis sitting on his throne

(**Can't Stop! Koko made kitara**) It shows Skips, Walter Dornez, and Merlin as Makai Preists

(**Fighting! Tomaranai!**) It shows Zaruba, Silva, Goruba and Olva being worn by Jaden, Jacob, Ichigo,and Stanley respectively.

(**Tsuki no hadou kaze no SAIN shinobiyoru majuu!**) It shows Apostolis in human form before entering Horror form.

(**Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki**) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possing a human and taking on it's true form.

(**Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!**) Jaden and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(**Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!**) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Kurou using his shurikens in tandem with his sword, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(**Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu**) Jaden faces the Garo armor's past users, and he becomes Master Garo

(**Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakusei shita PAWAA wo!**) Garo and Kiba are having a sword duel

(**Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru**) Garo walks off, the sunlight glinting off his armor.

(**Kaze ni nare! GARO!**) The logo appears

Chapter 1: Con-Artist

It cuts to a woman running home, she wore white buisness attire, and had brown hair, this is Sammantha Meyer, a con artist, and she is in _deep trouble_. She was found out by a man she swindled, and boy, that man got mad.

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man!" she groaned "I am so dead!"

When she raced home, she barricaded a door, only for the man to break it down, and steal his money back

"If you swindle from me again, I will call the police!" the man snapped "Got it!?"

"Y-Yes sir." said Sammantha.

The man stormed off

"**So...I see that you possess a darkened soul..." **said a voice

"Who's there!?" she said.

"**Allow me to lend you my power." **the voice said.

And with that, the being revealed to be a monster called a Horror, which then possessed her.

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden was having a strange dream.

_**Jaden's dream world**_

"_Wha...?" _said Jaden _"Where am I?"_

"_Greetings, Jaden Yuki." _said a voice.

Jaden then saw 5 men.

"_You are?" _said Jaden

"_I am Taiga Saezima." _said Taiga _"This is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and two boys who were worthy of the Garo name, Dogai Ryuga and Leon Luis."_

"_Hi, there." _said Jaden _"My name is Jaden Yuki."_

"_Jaden Yuki..." _said Raiga "_You must become the new Golden Knight Garo."_

"_Me?" _said Jaden _"Do you really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

"_You have spirit. I'll give you **that** much."_ said a voice

Jaden saw a skull ring, this was Zaruba, the Madou Ring, looking like how he did in the series.

"_I am Zaruba."_ he said _"I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him_."

"_That's amazing..." _said Jaden _"But do you really think I'm up to it?"_

"_It's gonna be OK." _said Kouga,

"_Your friends have your back, no matter what." _said Ryuga.

"_That's true." _said Leon "_Our power is yours, Jaden. Take it."_

_**Dream Over**_

Jaden opened his eyes to see Zaruba, and a Makai Sword.

Jaden slid Zaruba onto his right hand, and hid the Makai Sword, before walking out of his dormatory

"Hey, Jaden!" said Jacob as he walked up to Jaden.

"Hey, Jacob." said Jaden as he walked with his friend.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Scarlet piped up

"Yeah." said Jaden "I slept perfectly fine."

"OK!" Scarlet chirped "See ya."

With that, Jacob and Scarlet walked off.

Jaden then walked to class.

Elsewhere, Samantha was facing another woman

"Actually..." said the woman "I wish to become someone great like you, and start a company, so I can make buisnessmen wealthy."

Samantha smirked

"OK, Let's work together then." said the woman as she bowed and walked off

"But..." said Samantha "Seems that dream won't be coming true."

"What...?" said the woman.

"Reciving twenty times what you started with, in only a year..." said Samantha "Isn't it only just a dream?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"A dream should die as one. This is for your sake." said Samantha as she tossed the dollars aside, and her eyes widened with hunger "I'm feeling hungry."

With that, the woman made a break for it, and Samantha shot chains out of her mouth, the woman screamed as the chains ripped her body to pieces, and passed them to Samantha's mouth for consumption.

Jaden witnessed this.

_'No doubt about it.' _thought Jaden _'She's the host of a Horror.'_

Jaden walked off.

Back at Duel Academy, Scarlet was in the middle of a duel against Bastion.

"Finish him off, Epyon!" said Scarlet

With that, Gundam Epyon sliced Bastion's monster, Hydrogeddon, in half straight down the middle with it's beam sword.

**Scarlet: 2500**

**Bastion: 0**

Bastion nodded "Nice duel."

"Aw, shucks." said Scarlet "It was nothin'."

Bastion then walked off.

Jaden walked up, having seen Scarlet beat Bastion

"A Gundam Deck?" said Jaden

Scarlet nodded "I have Wing Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Shenlong, Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Epyon."

"Cool!" said Jaden

Scarlet nodded with a smile.

Jaden ruffled her hair, promping the black haired girl to giggle

Elsewhere, at Kaiba Corp.

"Basically, my idea is to expand territory." said Samantha "and here's how."

Meanwhile, back at Duel Academy

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Jaden "Prof. Banner...is a Makai Priest!?"

"_Yes." _said Zaruba _"He, along with Walter Dornez and Zelda are the remaining three Makai Priests in Neo Japan, Neo London and Hyrule."_

"Wow..." said Jaden "Who is the Horror we're going up against?"

"_Her name is Ishtarb." _said Zaruba _"She likes to __step __on people's dreams before consuming her victims."_

Jaden trembled.

"Stomping on people's dreams like that..." Jaden growled "I _will _cut her down!"

With that, Jaden dashed out the door.

Back at the Kaiba Corp, Shadow and Rouge's eldest daughter was facing Samantha

"Please." said Maria "Let me become an artist..."

"Sorry..." said Samantha "Artists are weird."

With that, the chains appeared, and Jaden hacked them down

"Jaden!" said Maria

"Maria, get to safety!" said Jaden

"OK." said Maria "Be careful!"

With that, Maria ran off.

"You interferred, you little snot!" said Samantha

"I won't let you harm my friend!" said Jaden

With that, Jaden fought Samantha in hand to hand combat, and stabbed her in the gut with his Makai Sword and slashed her twice.

"You..." growled Samantha "You're a Makai Knight, aren't you!?"

"_He is more than just any other Makai Knight." _said Zaruba _"He is the Golden Knight, Garo!"_

"GA-GARO!?" Samantha said, shocked.

"Scared," said Jaden as he then used the Horror's name "Ishtarb?"

"Curses...!" growled Samantha

With that, Samantha transformed into Horror form, looking like how she did in the original Garo series

"_Horror Ishtarb..." _said Zaruba _"It's her alright..."_

Jaden drew his Makai Sword, pointed it upwards, and then traced a circle, summoning his armor. The Garo Armor looked like how it did in the _Garo _tokusatsu series. The eyes were apple green, he had Alfonso San Valiante's pendant in the center of his breastplate, and the Garo Sword had no sheathe.

"For stepping on people's dreams..." Garo spoke, his voice making him sound like a Hollow from the _Bleach _anime while wearing the Garo armor "I will cut you down!"

(OST "THEME OF GARO")

Ishtarb then threw a car at Garo, who used the Garo Sword to slice the car in half

Ishtarb attempted to bind Garo with chains

"_This is bad!"_ said Zaruba _"She's trying to bind your body!"_

"Darn it!_**" **_said Garo under his breath.

Jaden evaded the attack, and slashed all of the chains.

"_And the finish!"_ said Zaruba

"Stomping on the dreams of people, and then devouring them...the heartless demon beast Ishtarb!" said Garo "I will cut you down!"

And with that, Jaden then sliced Ishtarb in half at the shoulder, causing the Horror to explode into a shower of bright red blood.

A small stone appeared

"_Jaden!" _said Zaruba _"The Garo Sword didn't seal away the Horror's Inga!"_

(Inga=The dark side of humans)

"You're right..." said Garo  "This is a Fragment of the Sealing Slab..."

Garo then changed back into Jaden

"Well then..." said Jaden "I guess there is one fragment down, 9 more fragments to go."

Alexis noticed this, and nodded.

"I wonder if there are more Makai Knights out there, 'Lex." said Jaden.

"Yeah..." said Alexis.

Elsewhere, 2 Makai Knights appeared, one male and one female, one wore silver wolf-themed armor and carried dual sabers, the other had a scythe, and wore red armor.

"Looks like the new Garo took care of the Horror, sis." said the silver knight.

"Already?" whined the red knight. "Awww...I wanted to kick some butt!"

The two knights reveal to be Jacob and Scarlet.

"Patience, sis." said Jacob "We'll help Jaden soon enough."

"Okay..." groaned Scarlet.

Scarlet let out a yawn

"Sounds like someone's tired." said Jacob

"Yeah..." said Scarlet "I am a little sleepy."

Jacob picked up his little sister.

"C'mon, sis." said Jacob "I'm gonna take you back to the Academy."

"OK." said Scarlet.

"Let's get going, Scarlet." said Jacob. "Scar?"

Scarlet was already fast asleep.

"Awww..." said Jacob "My little sister is fast asleep..."

Jacob carried Scarlet back to Duel Academy.

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden was talking with Alexis.

"I'm gonna be a great Makai Knight, 'Lex." said Alexis.

"I can tell." said Alexis. "Chosen to be Garo, and that Mr. Banner is a Makai Priest."

"There are a lot of Horrors out there." said Jaden "And I will need more help in the form of fellow Makai Knights."

"Who knows." said Alexis "G'night."

Alexis then walked off.

Jaden then went to sleep, and entered dreamland for tonight.

(ED "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi)

(it shows Jaden on his Madou Horse, Gouten)

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on _Garo: The Burning Fury_

Jaden investigates murders happening in the city , caused by a Horror named Azdab!

Jaden-"Let's go!"

Also, Walter reveals his prowess as a Makai Priest

Walter-"Let me show you what I am capable of."

Can Jaden and Walter stop this monster?

Find out in Chapter 2: "Fossil"!

Jaden-"_**I am a Makai Knight!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fossil

Hello, Everyone! Nathan here, with the second chapter of _Garo: The Burning Fury_! Basically, Walter reveals to be a Makai Priest, and decides to help Jaden fight the Horror, Azdab!

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks and I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I also own Apostolis, Maria, Angel, and Midnight.

I own nothing else.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

**Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

It shows Jaden facing Zaruba

"So, there are more Makai Knights?" said Jaden

"Yes, Jaden." said Zaruba "There are other Makai Knights, like Zero, the Silver Fang Knight, a dual sword user, Zen, the Flame Knight, a scimitar user, Gai, the Sky Bow Knight, a bow-and-arrow-user, Zoro, the Shadow-Cutting Knight, a dual sword user like Zero, Dan, the White Sun Knight, a spear user, Lord, the Flash Knight, a longsword user, Bado, the Storm Knight, an elemental saber user, Gaia, the Stronghold Knight, a heavy sword user, Giga, the Beast Body Knight, a battle-axe user, Baron, the Thunder Knight, a scimitar user like Zen, and Yaiba, the Burning Heat Knight, a scythe user."

"That is way past cool." said Jaden

"They were the good guys." said Zaruba "But there were Makai Knights that were evil, they were known as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Giru, the Evil Bones Knight, and-" said Zaruba

"Zex, the Knight of Darkness." said Jaden

"How did you-?" said Zaruba

"I pay attention to what I hear from Professor Banner, since he is a Makai Priest." said Jaden, and Pharaoh walked into Jaden's room

"Meow." said Pharaoh

"Hi, Pharaoh." said Jaden as he scratched Pharaoh behind his ears.

Pharaoh purred, before walking off.

Elsewhere, Jacob was facing a Madou Tool pinned to his left glove, as a crimson red furred Mobian hedgehog-echidna hybrid who was 11 in age that was looking at his Madou Tool, which was attached to his choker. The Madou Tool on Jacob's glove was Silva, while the Mobian's Madou tool was Olva.

Jacob faced the Mobian

"You have a name?" said Jacob

"It's Stanley." the Mobian spoke, his voice sounding like Edward Elric from FMA "Stanley the Echidnahog."

"You're Knuckles and Amy's kid?" said Jacob

"Yes sir, I am." said Stanley.

"I am the Silver Fang Knight, Zero." said Jacob

"I am Kurou." said Stanley "The Phantom Knight."

"Kurou?" said Jacob

"Yes." said Stanley

"Are yours and Olva's suspicions true about Jaden being the new Garo, Silva?" said Jacob

"Yes." said Silva "He's wearing Zaruba, and Prince Alfonso's pendant."

"Right." said Jacob as he got to his feet. "You ready, Silva?"

"As I'll ever be, Jacob." said Silva as Jacob walked off.

"I'm ready for anything, Stanley!" said Olva.

"Let's go..." said Stanley "Olva."

(OP: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" By JAM Project)

(****T********IME'S UP********! Haritsumerareta****) Jaden and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(****S********TRAINED AT********! Seijaku wa naka de!****) It shows Sousuke Aizen as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Luke Valentine as Darkness Knight Zex, and

(**WARNING******! jaaku na kage ga ugomeku****) It shows Apostolis sitting on his throne

(**CAN'T STOP!****** Koko made kitara****) It shows Professor Banner, Walter Dornez, and Zelda as Makai Priests

(****F********IGHTING! ********Tomaranai!****) It shows Zaruba, Silva, Goruba and Olva being worn by Jaden, Jacob, Ichigo,and Stanley respectively.

(****Tsuki no hadou kaze no SAIN shinobiyoru majuu!****) It shows Apostolis in human form before entering Horror form.

(****Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki****) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possessing a human and taking on it's true form.

(****Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!****) Jaden and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(****Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!****) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Kurou using his shurikens in tandem with his sword, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(****Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu****) Jaden faces the Garo armor's past users, and he becomes Master Garo

(****Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakusei shita P********OWER******** wo!****) Garo and Kiba are having a sword duel

(****Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru****) Garo walks off, the sunlight glinting off his armor.

(****Kaze ni nare! GARO!****) The logo appears

Chapter 2: Fossil

**Location: Amestris State Prison**

It shows a man with black hair in a ponytail. This was Solf J. Kimblee, an ex State Alchemist known as the "Crimson Alchemist" who used Alchemy in the form of EXPLOSIONS, and killed a lot of people

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Kimblee's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that madman." said the other guard.

Kimblee sighed. He was going to be executed by morning.

"**Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Kimblee

"**Allow me to grant you that wish..." **said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and possessed Kimblee.

The guards heard Kimblee scream, and saw Kimblee as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in _Garo: The Makai Flower_

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Kimblee's form, and chuckled darkly

"You've had quite the fill, Azdab." said a voice with a British accent.

Kimblee saw Integra's butler, Walter C. Dornez, who is now a vampire, looking like a man in his 40's

"The Makai Priest, Walter C. Dornez.." said Kimblee "Butler to the Hellsing Family, and former master vampire hunter, now a vampire himself with a high resistance to sunlight, crucifixes, and holy water."

"Correct." said Walter, his microfillament wires at the ready "I highly recommend wetting yourself, followed by a course of praying to God."

"I'd like to see ya try, old timer!" said Kimblee.

Walter then used his microfillament wires to slash at Kimblee, but failed. Walter then took out his brush, and sent some seals at Kimblee, but Kimblee used his enhanced strength, since he is now the host of a Horror.

"Shoot!" said Walter "He's quick!"

"Au revoir, Walter!" said Kimblee as he zoomed off.

"Drats!" groaned Walter

Later, Kimblee faced a man.

"You scared?" said Kimblee

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Ya scared?" said Kimblee

The man then watched Kimblee eat the fish, and Kimblee went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Kimblee was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SCARED!" said Kimblee in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SCARED!"

Kimblee now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Kimblee "Now I feed!"

Kimblee then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Kimblee laughed like the madman he is.

Elsewhere, Banner witnessed this with Jaden via a crystal ball.

"No doubt about it, Jaden..." said Banner with a grim look on his face "Kimblee has become the host of a Horror."

"The Horror goes by the name "Azdab"." said Zaruba "He likes to torment his prey before eating them."

"You know what to do, Jaden." said Banner.

"Yeah." said Jaden as he grabbed his Makai Sword, and walked out, before switching to his Makai Knight attire.

Jaden wore a red and black version of Leon Luis' attire, with a red trenchcoat with the Garo emblem on it.

Jaden wore the Madou Ring, Zaruba, on his left hand, and Alfonso San Valiante's pendant around his neck.

**NEO JAPAN**

**DOMINO CITY STREETS**

It was nighttime, and Kimblee was excited

"It's night!" cheered Kimblee "It's night, night, night!"

Sango noticed this, and took out her weapon

"Scared?" said Kimblee.

Sango shook her head

"You're boring..." said Kimblee "Oh, well..._bon apetit._"

"That's as far as you go." said Jaden.

Kimblee saw Jaden

"Hey, Kid." said Kimblee. "Don't interfere."

"Sorry..." said Jaden "But I'm not gonna let you turn one of my friends into your meal."

Kimblee then rushed Jaden, only for the boy in red to pummel him with his bare fists, and then slash him twice with his Makai Sword, even stab him in the gut

"I don't believe this..." said Kimblee "A little snot like you...is the Golden Knight?"

"This "little snot" has a name." said Jaden "It's Jaden Yuki."

"Why you...!" said Kimblee "I'M MAD NOW!"

Kimblee then transformed into Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in _Garo: The Makai Flower._

"The Demon-beast Horror, Azdab..." said Zaruba "It's him, alright."

Jaden drew his Makai Sword, pointed it skywards, and traced a circle with it, opening a dimensional rip that summons the Garo Armor, which then attached onto Jaden's body.

(Garo: The Animation OST: "LEON GARO SHOUKAN)

Jaden's version of the Garo Armor looked like how it did in the TV Show, but it had the gold cross pendant with Garo's emblem on it from the anime, _Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames_, in the center of the armor's breastplate, and the helmet looked like a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with green eyes, the same color as the optics on Kamen Rider Beast's helmet.. The Garo Sword had no scabbard, yet he could hold it in one hand.

"Let's go." said Garo, his voice having a Kamen Rider Dragon Knight voice effect mixed with a Hollow voice effect.

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha at Garo, who blocked them with one arm, making them harmlessly explode, as Garo walked towards Azdab.

Azdab sent another warm of piranha at Garo, only for them to be sliced in two by Garo, using the the Garo Sword.

Azdab rushed Garo, but got slashed twice by Garo, while he was using the Garo Sword, and he staggered back.

Walter arrived, and he used his Makai Brush to send seals at Azdab, wounding it. And used his microfillament wires to shred it's arms apart.

"OK, Garo." said Walter "It's all you!"

Garo nodded, and faced Azdab

"Tormenting and devouring innocent people...the vile Demon-beast Horror Azdab!" said Garo, as he readies the Garo Sword "I _will_ cut you down!"

Garo then lunged at Azdab, and drove the Garo Sword into Azdab's heart.

Azdab let out a dying screech as he then exploded into a shower of blood.

The Garo armor then disengaged, as Jaden then faced Walter

"You are?" said Jaden

"I am Walter C. Dornez." said Walter "Butler to the Hellsing family, former master vampire hunter, and a Makai Priest. I was turned into a Vampire because I was wounded."

"Whoa..." said Jaden

"Well then..." said Walter "I bid you adieu."

With that, Walter walked off.

"Alright, bye-bye now!" said Jaden as he waved farewell.

Elsewhere, some lesser Horrors were cornering a woman

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed as one of the Horrors was going to attack, until...

A Makai Knight wearing crimson and gold armor carrying a heavy sword was there, and he slew all the Horrors.

"The Stronghold Knight..." said the woman.

"Please stay back, madam." the red Makai Knight spoke

The woman saw a Horror that looked like a caterpillar with baby arms for legs.

"Jemetri..." the crimson Makai Knight spoke "We meet at last."

Jemetri let out a screech.

"Save your screeches for your own kind..." said the crimson Makai Knight, his voice sounding like Alucard from _Hellsing_, "I am Gaia, the Stronghold Knight. Your executioner!"

Gaia looked like how he did in the _Garo: Honoo no Kokuin _anime when worn by Alfonso San Valiante, but with red eyes on the helmet.

Gaia then scraped his sword against the ground, and it was engulfed in green Madou Fire, and Gaia sliced the Horror in half with it

Gaia changed out of his armor to reveal the vampire, Alucard, the "No-Life King"

"Hmph." said Alucard "All too easy."

Alucard faced the blood-red moon in the sky, and walked towards Domino City.

ED "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi)

(it shows Jaden on his Madou Horse, Gouten)

****This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud****

****It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life****

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Burning Fury"

Jaden investigates strange happenings going on around the city

Jaden-"Why are people vanishing into thin air?"

And the cause is a Horror by the name of Exta!

Exta-"This is fun! I never ate a Makai Knight before!"

Jaden-"I don't intend on becoming a meal for a Horror!"

Can Garo stomp this bug into the ground?

Find out in Chapter 3: Vile Bug

Jaden-"I am a Makai Knight!"

Well, everyone! This is my greatest piece yet!

Be sure to catch next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Vile Bug

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the third chapter of "Garo: The Burning Fury", basically, Garo goes against the Horror, Exta. A shape-shifting Horror that deceives people before devouring them, also, Garo goes up against an evil Makai Knight, Sousuke Aizen, aka Kiba, the Dark Knight.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks and I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I also own Maria, Angel, and Midnight.

I own nothing else.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

**Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

**Jaden's been having some strange dreams lately, about the past Golden Knight Garo fighting against an evil Makai Knight wearing black and bronze colored armor, wearing a tattered cape, and holding a sword in one hand. He needed answers.**

**"Zaruba, I keep having these strange dreams about the past Garo fighting an evil Makai Knight brandishing a sword and wearin****g black and bronze colored armor..." said Jaden "Who is that Makai Knight?" **

**"The black and bronze Makai Knight in your dream, Jaden, is Kiba, the Dark Knight." said Zaruba**

**"****Who's he?" said Jaden**

**"He is a Makai Knight who sided with the Horrors to gain power." said Zaruba "And he is very dangerous." **

**"OK." said Jaden "I was just wondering."**

**"****Be careful when fighting him." said Zaruba.**

**"Gotcha." said Jaden.**

**(Intro)**

**_Where there is cause, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However, there are people who have the powers and weaponry to slay them._**

**It shows Jaden Yuki as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the ****Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet****, ****and ****the Garo Sword ****resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it**** has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Jaden's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with dark green eyes ****that have yellow pupils**

**_Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!_**

**(****OP: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM Project)**

(****TIME'S UP! Haritsumerareta****) Jaden and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(****STRAINED AT! Seijaku wa naka de!****) It shows Sousuke Aizen as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Ganondorf as Darkness Knight Zex, and Luke Valentine as Wicked Bones Knight Giru

(****WARNING! jaaku na kage ga ugomeku****) It shows Legules sitting on his throne

(****CAN'T STOP! Koko made kitara****) It shows Professor Banner, Walter Dornez, and Zelda as Makai Priests

(**F******IGHTING! Tomaranai!****) It shows Zaruba, Silva, Goruba and Olva being worn by Jaden, Jacob, Ichigo,and Stanley respectively.

(****Tsuki no hadou kaze no SAIN shinobiyoru majuu!****) It shows Apostolis in human form before entering Horror form.

(****Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki****) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possessing a human and taking on it's true form.

(****Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!****) Jaden and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(****Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!****) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Kurou using his shurikens in tandem with his sword, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

(****Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu****) Jaden faces the Garo armor's past users, and he becomes Master Garo

(****Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakusei shita POWER wo!****) Garo and Kiba are having a sword duel

(****Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru****) Garo walks off, the sunlight glinting off his armor.

(****Kaze ni nare! GARO!****) The logo appears

(end of OP)

Chapter 3: Vile Bug

It shows an old woman being surrounded by stray kittens

"Have you come to take pity on me?" said the woman "Take pity on a withered old woman..?"

One of the kittens meowed.

The old woman saw a black kitten

"**Do you wish for youth eternal?"** said a Horror's voice **"I will grant your wish."**

The kitten revealed to be a Horror. Which then possessed the woman, turning her young again, making her appear to be in her twenties.

A boy about 18 with white hair, dog ears on the top of his head, yellow eyes, a white shirt, navy blue jeans, a red leather jacket, sneakers, and holding a sword was there. This was Inuyasha, he transformed into a Makai Knight wearing navy blue armor, and brandishing a scimitar. This was Baron, the Thunder Knight. Looking like how he did in "Garo: Makai Flash Knight"

"You're going down hard!" said Baron as he lunged at the woman

The woman countered Baron's attacks, blocking them with various jabs and kicks, before running away

"Shoot!" said Baron as he changed out of his armor, revealing Inuyasha

"The Horror got away…." said Inuyasha.

Meanwhile at Duel Academy

"A new Horror?" said Jaden

"Yeah." said Zaruba "It goes by the name of "Exta". It decieves people before devouring them."

"I'll make sure there's nothing left of Exta to spread on a cracker!" said Jaden

With that, Jaden finished his studies, and zoomed out the door.

Elsewhere, Jacob and Stanley were following Jaden

Elsewhere, Exta, who was in her human host noticed a vending machine containing juice.

"I'm thirsty..." said Exta as she shape-shifted into a vending machine

A man walked up, and saw a vending machine, and walked up to it, but Jaden pulled him away

"Huh?" said the man, as Jaden faced him

"The juice in this vending machine is way past it's experation date." said Jaden

Just then, a red colored eye appeared from the center of the vending machine

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man screamed as he ran away.

The vending machine changed into Exta, and rushed Jaden

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Exta

Jaden and Exta fought in hand to hand combat, and Exta ran off

"Come back here!" yelled Jaden

Later, Jacob and Stanley saw Jaden

"Hey, Jaden." said Jacob

"Hi, Jacob." said Jaden "Hello, Stanley."

"Hi." said Stanley

Jaden then raced off, but as soon as Stanley and Jacob were going to follow him

"Stanley!" said Olva "You and Jacob have no orders yet!"

"Right..." said Stanley

"He IS the Golden Knight, after all." said Jacob.

Jaden then raced into an ally, and he saw a power shovel

Exta emerged from the roof

"How exciting!" said Exta "I never ate a Makai Knight before."

"Sorry," Jaden said with a smirk "I don't intend on becoming your meal."

The shovel on the power shovel sprouted spikes, and fired them at Jaden, who blocked them with his sword.

All of a sudden, Exta then sunk into the power shovel, and 7 other shovels appeared, and formed into an eight-legged Horror with one eye, jagged teeth, and arms on the top of it's head.

Jaden drew his Makai Sword, and pointed it into the air, and traced a circle with it, forming a dimensional rip, before snapping the sword down, and the Garo Armor formed, and attached onto Jaden's body.

(Cue GARO: THE ANIMATION OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Garo looked like Garo Shou, which was a completely gold Lost Shine Garo, his belt buckle was a silver disk with a gold triangle that has a ruby triangle in the center, he had Kouga's Garo helmet, but with dark green eyes with yellow irises, the Garo Sword looked like the Saezima Version, except no scabbard

Exta roared, and clashed with Garo, and bound him with her tongue. And the woman's upper body emerged from the top of Exta's tongue

"You're mine now, Golden Knight!" said Exta

Garo grabbed her tongue.

"Wrong…." said Garo "You're mine!"

Garo then yanked Exta's tongue, and Exta fell down hard.

"Deceiving and devouring innocent people, the heartless demon beast Horror, Exta!" said Garo, as he then sharpened the Garo Sword against his left gauntlet "I will cut you down!"

Exta entered her second stage, which had 2 wheels replacing her 6 other legs, and roared, and zoomed off, as 2 blades on Garo's back folded up and shot off, revealing that they are connected to chords, and Garo shot upwards, and plunged downwards, impaling Exta

Exta screeched in pain, and exploded into a shower of blood.

Garo then lowered his sword, before walking off.

"You there." said a voice.

Garo saw a Makai Knight clad in black and bronze armor

"Dark Knight Kiba, I presume?" said Garo

"Yes," said Kiba "once I kill you and the other good Makai Knights, the Horrors shall reign supreme!"

"Not while I am around!" said Garo

"We shall see about that..." said Kiba as he teleported away.

Garo then changed back into Jaden

"Looks like I am in for the fight of my life…." said Jaden

Jaden then walked away.

ED "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi)

(it shows Jaden on his Madou Horse, Gouten)

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Burning Fury"

Jaden investigates a movie theater

Jaden-"How come people are being murdered?"

Also, a new Horror appears

Ilgishin-"As long as I exist, horror movies will not decline!"

Can Jaden defeat this new Horror?

Find out in chapter 4: "Horror Film"

Jaden-"I am the Golden Knight!"


End file.
